Video data (image data) captured by an image capture apparatus or the like is exchanged between a plurality of wireless apparatuses. A transmitter's apparatus encodes and transmits video data to a receiver's apparatus. The receiver's apparatus decodes the received video data, and displays the video data on, for example, a display apparatus or the like.
Incidentally, video data transmitted contains luminance information (Y component) and color difference information (U and V components). A technique of reducing the color difference information has been proposed in order to allow for transmission and reception of video data even if, for example, the transmission band of a network is reduced (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below).